Falsa Realidad
by Alejandra95
Summary: Porqué vivía en una mentira, porqué la realidad era otra, porqué no quería vivir engañada, porqué haría lo que fuera para no olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

Un nueva idea se me ha ocurrido con esta pareja, que extrañamente me gusta :3 Espero que les guste.

**Falsa Realidad ****[Aidou&Sayori]**

**Capitulo 1.**

Murmullos y susurros por todo el inmenso salón se escuchaban. Suspiré fastidiada, realmente mi cabeza estaba ya exasperada de escuchar "¿Por qué el director habrá mandado a reunirnos?" ¿Es que acaso no tenía una mejor pregunta que formular? Bueno pero tampoco podía culparlos, ah decir verdad yo también me preguntaba lo mismo. Una hora llevamos esperando, todos empezaban a quejarse pero no le di importancia, sus quejidos no atraerían al director, no teníamos otra opción que esperar.

Al paso de unos minutos la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par, entrando por ella el director Cross acompañado por Zero y mi mejor amiga, Yuuki.

—Disculpen la tardanza mis queridos alumnos —habló el director disculpándose con la clase, quienes le miraban con fastidio y reproche.

—Director, en nombre de mis compañeros le pregunto ¿para qué nos mando a reunir? —Delegado formuló la pregunta a la que esperábamos ansiosa una respuesta.

—Bueno, en vista del buen comportamiento tanto de la clase nocturna como de la clase diurna, se me ha ocurrido una gran idea —explicó el director con ojos brillosos, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, ah decir verdad "sus ideas" no me agradaban del todo.

El salón quedó en completo silencio a la espera de que el director prosiguiera, realmente todos teníamos inmensa curiosidad. ¿Será un evento? Pensé algo confundida, pues desde que el director anunció hace dos años que existiría una noche en la que los de clase nocturna bailarían con nosotros, la clase diurna, ningún otro evento que nos relacionará con ellos había ocurrido, además no eran muy normal esta clase de eventos, pues por alguna extraña razón siempre nos mantenían a distancia de los de la clase nocturna.

—Bien, mañana tendremos un evento especial, ¡Los de la clase nocturna y los de la clase diurna cenaran juntos! —exclamaba el director contento y no solo él, mis compañeras gritaban emocionada y muchas estaban sonrojadas.

—¡Sí! Cenaré con Ruka-sama —Delegado saltaba por todo el salón mientras lloraba de la felicidad, no pude evitar soltar una risita ante esa escena. El amor que Delegado sentía por Ruka-sama era evidente.

—Espero que se comporten pero sobre todo ¡que lo disfruten! —Dando pequeños saltos el director abandonó el salón, dejando a su paso susurros que decían "que brillante idea se me ha ocurrido"…

Desde que el director Cross exclamó tan sorprendente noticia, una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, erizándome al instante, sin saber el porqué. A diferencia de mis compañeras quienes gritaban de la emoción, yo estaba en silencio, pensativa ante las palabras del director "Los de la clase nocturna y los de la clase diurna cenaran juntos" Realmente no era una idea que me emocionara, me era indiferente, pues a decir verdad los de la clase nocturna nunca me interesaron, si, eran muy guapos, lo admitía, pero simplemente no me transmitían confianza, es más siempre parecían que ocultaron algo…

—¡Yori-chan! —abruptamente salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como era llamada, volviendo a la realidad logré ver a Yuuki con cara de preocupación.

—Oh Yuuki, ¿qué paso? —le pregunté un tanto desorientada.

—Eso te pregunto yo a ti, llevo rato llamándote.

—Lo siento Yuuki, estaba pensando —me excusé con ella, realmente Yuuki se veía preocupada.

—Bueno, ¿y qué me dices? ¿Te gusta la idea del director?

—Amm, bueno realmente me da igual y tú lo sabes. Lo mismo no dirías tu, pues muy contenta estarás de cenar con Kaname-sama —al pronunciar mis palabras Yuuki se sonrojo al instante, realmente me era algo gracioso verla así.

—¡Que cosas dices Yori-chan! No sé por qué dices esas cosas, eso para mi no tiene importancia —dándome la espalda me contestó, intentando ocultar su sonrojo y su posible emoción.

—Si tú lo dices… —le susurré, no creyendo en sus palabras.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—¿Y le gusta la idea Kaname? Con ella podremos afianzar los lazos de paz entre los humanos y los vampiros, seria una buena manera de relacionarse —le explicó el director al vampiro, quien miraba por la ventana algo pensativo por las palabras de Cross.

—Esta bien, hablaré con los demás —sin importancia le contestó, pero realmente estaba contento, pues así podría cenar con Yuuki, quien hace días no hablaba con ella.

—Oh, muy bien, ¡Mañana empezaré a preparar todo! —ansioso le dijo a Kaname, quien a paso lento se dirigía a la puerta, para abandonar la habitación, pero la voz del director lo detuvo. —Ah, y dígale a los demás que no se preocupen por la sangre, sé que están acostumbrado a beberla todas las noches y la habrá, pero les pediré que al beberla sus ojos no se tornen rojos, pues eso si sería un problema —seriamente le informó al vampiro, quien le dirigió una breve mirada por encima del hombro.

—De acuerdo —serenamente le habló, para luego abandonar dichosa habitación.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—¿Quería vernos, Kaname-sama? —le preguntó Aidou al instante que entraba a la habitación del pura sangre, mientras era seguido por los demás.

—Si, tengo que algo que decirles. Mañana cenaremos con los de la clase diurna, así lo ha propuesto el director.

Silencio. Era lo que invadía la habitación, la sorpresa estaba reflejada en el rostro de todos los vampiros, pero rápidamente se tornó a una mueca de fastidio.

—Pero, nosotros debemos beber sangre en la noche, ¿acaso el director nos privará de eso? —habló Ruka con tono molesto.

—No, él me dijo que beberán la sangre a la que estamos acostumbrado, pero deben controlarse, nuestros ojos no se pueden tornarse rojos, recuerden que los de la clase diurna no saben nuestro secreto.

Todos no tuvieron otra opción que asentir ante las palabras de Kaname, ¿qué podían hacer? Si el presidente Kuran había aceptado la propuesta del director, los demás no tendrían más opción que aceptar y obedecer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La noche paso rápida, algo fría para los de la clase diurna, pero placentera para Aidou. Realmente este se encontraba un tanto emocionado por cenar con las humanas, a quienes el llamaba fans y ellas lo llamaban idol-sempai, el perfecto, y así lo era… o eso pensaban.

—Yuuki —habló la voz adormilada de Sayori al ver a su amiga entrando silenciosamente a la habitación.

—Oh, ¿te desperté, Yori-chan? —preguntó un tanto apenada.

—No, esta bien. ¿Cómo te fue en la guardia?

—Ah, bien, todo muy tranquilo —tartamudeando le respondió a su amiga, mientras por un impulso llevaba su mano a su cuello herido, sonriéndole de manera inocente.

—Bueno, buenas noches Yuuki —algo desconfiada por las palabras de su amiga, le respondió.

—Si, buenas noches —susurró.

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué siento que me mientes Yuuki?, siento que me ocultas una gran verdad, pero no, tu no me harías eso, pues somos mejores amigas y siempre nos hemos contado todo, entre nosotras no hay secretos ¿verdad? Así lo prometimos, nunca faltarías a una promesa. Simplemente estoy alucinando. Será mejor descansar pues presiento que mañana será un día duro, en especial para mis oídos" Pensaba Sayori, mientras suspiraba llena de fastidio, para posteriormente sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

.

Algo corto, lo sé. Pero quisiera saber sus opiniones, es la primera vez que escribo de este anime y es algo nuevo para mi, sé que mejoraré con el tiempo y con su ayuda. Bueno la verdad la idea de esta pareja me gusta, espero que les guste la historia, simplemente tengo los primeros capítulos en mente, veamos como me va. Acepto criticas constructivas, consejos, todo lo que me ayude a mejorar :3 Gracias ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! Aquí la continuación. Espero que les guste. Gracias ^^

**Falsa Realidad ****[Aidou&Sayori]**

**Capitulo 2.**

—¡Yo cenaré con Idol-senpai! —gritó la chica enfurecida.

—¡No! ¡Yo cenaré con Idol-senpai! —le respondió la otra chica molesta, es más su grito resonó por todo el salón, haciendo que suspirará llena de fastidio. Realmente escuchar a mis compañeras discutir por Aidou-sama era desesperante, ¿Qué tanto le veían? Era guapo, si, pero misterioso y egocéntrico.

Cierro los ojos por unos segundos para relajarme y hacerme la sorda ante los innumerables gritos de mis compañeras. Realmente no le veía nada interesante pelearse por Aidou-sama, en fin, así eran mis compañeras y tendría que aceptarlo y acostumbrarme.

—¿Estas bien, Yori-chan? —la voz de Yuuki logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, y lentamente abro los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro, que refleja preocupación.

—Si Yuuki, estoy bien —le respondí mientras embozaba una sonrisa despreocupada. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? —con mucha preocupación no pude evitar preguntarle al ver su cuello vendado, últimamente siempre andaba con heridas en su cuerpo, en especial el cuello.

—Amm, nada grave, solo me corté con unas ramas mientras hacía guardia, pero estoy bien —nerviosa me contestó, sus palabras sonaban a mentira y así lo era, estaba segura, sino, ¿por qué estaría nerviosa? Una explicación tenía, Yuuki me estaba mintiendo.

—¿Estas segura? Siento que me estas mintiendo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué piensas eso, Yori-chan?

—No lo sé… —con cierta tristeza le susurré.

—Yo no tendría porqué mentirte, eres mi mejor amiga, Yori-chan —con una sonrisa algo forzada me contestó, sus palabras en cierto modo eran vacías.

—Yo tampoco te mentiría Yuuki, ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?

—Si, la recuerdo —con la cabeza gacha me respondió y pude observar en sus ojos la tristeza que en ese momento la inundaba.

—Bueno, ¿te sentarás con Kaname-sama en la cena? —le pregunté intentado desviar el tema, quizás simplemente andaba alucinando, Yuuki no me mentiría, además no deseaba ver a mi amiga triste.

—¿Ah? Yo… no lo sé —sonrojada a más no poder susurró aquella respuesta que mis oídos pudieron percibir. Una risita traviesa salió de mis labios, hacer sonrojar a Yuuki era muy fácil. —¿Y tú? —mi risa paró en seco al escuchar su pregunta, ¿y yo? Claro estaba, era una pregunta tonta.

—Lejos de los de la clase nocturna.

—Ya veo.

La mañana y la tarde pasó relativamente rápida, las clases pasaron normal, y los gritos de mis compañeras no cesaron en todo el día, ¿de donde sacan tanta energía? Una vez terminada la última clase, decidí recostarme un rato, estaba algo aturdida y la cabeza me dolía levemente.

—Yuuki voy a la habitación a acostarme un rato, ¿y tú? —le informé y le pregunté con un tono cansado.

—Tengo que ayudar al director a preparar la cena.

—Entiendo, ¿en donde cenaremos?

—En el comedor, como siempre.

—De acuerdo, allá nos vemos.

Sin más que decirle, me marché a mi habitación para descansar un poco y darme un baño, era lo mejor. Una vez terminado mi aseo personal, me recosté en mi cama, y esta me incitaba a no levantarme. No lo pude evitar, mi cansancio era evidente, y sin desearlo del todo, mis parpados se fueron cerrando lentamente, perdiéndome en el mundo de los sueños.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—Yuuki, prepara la sopa de verduras —le habló el director a la chica quien le miraba con cierta pereza.

—¿Por qué no compraste comida ya preparada? Somos muchos estudiantes.

—¡No! No hay nada mejor que la comida casera. Deja de quejarte y pídele a Zero que te ayude.

—Pero si acabas de mandar a Zero a comprar alimentos para preparar la cena —le contestó la chica un tanto confundida por la petición del director.

—Oh cierto, lo había olvidado…

Yuuki le miró desconcertada por sus palabras, dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, definitivamente el director no cambiaba, o como al él gusta que le llame Yuuki, papá.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—¡Yori-chan! —lejano escuchaba como era llamada, mientras me removía en mi cómoda cama.

—¡Yori-chan! ¡Despierta! —abruptamente abrí los ojos al sentir como era sacudía y gritaban mi nombre, provocando que me despertara de manera sobresaltada y algo desorientada.

—¿Qué paso, Yuuki? —bostezando le pregunté, mientras restregaba mis ojos intentado despertarme por completo.

—Que te quedaste profundamente dormida y ya es hora de cenar.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Me iré a lavar la cara.

Yuuki asintió al escuchar mis palabras y sin ya perder más tiempo, me adentré en el baño, lavando mi rostro con agua fría. Una ultima mirada le dediqué al espejo antes de salir, afortunadamente no me había despeinado. Acomodé mi ropa y salí de la habitación junto con Yuuki.

Llegar al comedor no tomaba más que unos minutos, al hacer acto de presencia en este, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante lo que mis ojos veían, tenía que admitirlo el comedor esta realmente adornado de una manera elegante, con sutileza, encantador.

—Vaya… El comedor esta precioso —susurré embobaba, viendo con gran admiración el comedor.

—Sí. El director hizo un gran trabajo.

Moví la cabeza en seña afirmación, pero todo el encanto en el que estaba sumergida desapareció al ver el comedor como tal, todos los estudiantes estaban sentados con su respectiva comida, solo dos sillas estaban desocupas. Una que se encontraba al lado de Kaname-sama y me suponía que allí se sentaría Yuuki, pero la otra silla que se suponía que era mi lugar estaba al lado de… Aidou-sama.

—Yuuki, ¿me sentaré al lado de Aidou-sama? —no muy contenta le pregunté, deseando para mis adentros que todo fuera un error.

—Lo siento Yori-chan, sé que quería estar lejos de los de la clase nocturna, pero el director decidió sentarte al lado de Aidou-senpai para evitar el alboroto de las chicas.

Me estremecí al escuchar su explicación, realmente estar sentada junto Aidou-sama era lo que menos deseaba, pero no tendría otra opción, entendía por qué el director decidió sentarme junto al Idol.

—Entiendo…

—Yori-chan ya verás que las horas pasarán rápido, solo será por un rato, después cada quien se marchará a su habitación —Yuuki intentó tranquilizarme con sus palabras y en cierto modo funcionaron, tenía razón, ¿Por qué estoy tan asustada? Solo serán unas horas y Aidou-sama no me hará nada.

—Tienes razón, bueno Sara-sama estará a mi lado, supongo que podré conversar con ella —con una sonrisa en mis labios le hablé, mientras a paso lento me dirigía mi asiento. —¿Y tú, Yuuki? ¿Cenarás junto a Kaname-sama? —la mencionada abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

—Amm, Si… —me susurró con la cabeza gacha algo apenada.

—Bien, no lo hagas esperar. Desde que entramos al comedor no deja de mirarte. Ve con él.

—¿Ehh? Está bien.

Logré darme cuenta de como Yuuki a paso lento se dirigía a su asiento junto al lado de Kaname-sama, realmente la pude notar nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada. Una vez que llegué al comedor me senté en mi silla con la mirada clavada en la sopa de verduras que frente a mi se encontraba, realmente se veía deliciosa e intentaría disfrutarla.

—Bien, espero que disfruten la cena. ¡Buen provecho para todos! —el director hablaba emocionado, se le podía notar en su voz.

Noté que todos empezaban a comer, así que decidí hacer lo mismo, pero realmente no disfrutaría la cena como el director lo había dicho. Mis compañeras me miraban molestas, otras con envidian, y muchas con reproche, y lo entendí al sentir el peso de la mirada de Aidou-sama sobre mí, suspiré algo fastidiada, realmente se había vuelto una costumbre, llevándome una cuchara con el caldo de aquella sopa deliciosa a la boca, decidí ignorar todas aquellas miradas sobre mi, era lo mejor. No tenía importancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos levanté mi cabeza para mirar a mí alrededor, en aquel inmenso comedor solo escuchaban murmullos por parte de todos los estudiantes, pero nada de gritos como yo pensaba, y no pude evitar sentirme aliviada, y quizás la cena no sea tan fastidiosa como pensaba.

Extrañamente mi mirada se posó sobre las copas que residían frente a cada estudiante, notando que cada copa de los de la clase nocturna tenía un líquido color rojo, y me supuse que era jugo de cereza pero nosotros los de la clase diurna teníamos en nuestras copas juego de durazno, y entonces me pregunté ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los de la clase nocturna bebían algo diferente a nosotros? Se supone que es un evento especial y todos deberíamos cenar lo mismo.

Con mi mirada clavada en un punto cualquiera del comedor, divagando en mis pensamientos me encontraba, intentando encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta del ¿Por qué? Pero nada llegaba a mi mente y quizás ellos por ser de una clase diferente a la nuestra, bebían otra cosa, pero no, eso no tenía sentido.

—Sayori, ¿estas bien? —llamándome y sacudiendo levemente mi cuerpo, fui devuelta a la realidad. Y mirando a quien pronunciaba mi nombre completo me estremecí.

—Amm si, estoy bien, Aidou-sama —apartando bruscamente mi mirada que estaba posada en él, le respondí con voz segura.

—Bueno, esta bien.

Escuché como Akatsuki-sama llamaba a Aidou-sama, y estos entablaban una conversación, así que moví mi cabeza a otro lado, lo que ellos hablaran no me importaba, no era de mi interés…

Una vez terminada la rica sopa de verduras, procedí a probar el poste, era mi favorito, torta de chocolate, realmente esto si trataría de disfrutarlo, y para olvidarme un poco que estaba sentada al lado de Aidou-sama y que tenía sobre mi aquellas miradas amenazadoras. Decidí hablar con Sara-sama quien se encontraba muy callada, realmente ella era la más tímida del salón.

Le pregunté de todo, de su familia, los estudios, sus gustos y ella muy amablemente me contestaba cada pregunta, realmente Sara-sama era muy agradable y quizás pueda ser una gran amiga. Al paso de unos minutos sentí mi garganta seca, tenía sed, sin quitar mi vista y la atención sobre Sara-sama, estiré mi brazo en busca de mi copa con jugo de durazno, ciertamente sentí que estiré mi bazo más de lo normal, pero no le di importancia al tener aquella copa entre mis dedos.

Ya con la garganta pidiendo a gritos aquel liquido refrescante, lleve la copa a mis labios al instante en que escuchaba varios gritos en el que estaba incluido mi nombre.

—¡Aidou, detente a Sayori! —fue el primer gritó que a mis odios llegó, era la voz de Akatsuki.

—¡Espera Sayori, no bebas eso! —esta vez Aidou-sama me gritaba con una mueca de desesperación en su rostro.

Les miré confusa y un tanto sorprendida, me decían que no bebiera eso, pero realmente sus gritos fueron tardíos para mi acción, aquel líquido en mi boca se encontraba, pasando por mi garganta, y ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que había tomado la copa equivocada.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí la continuación, espero que les guste :3

Advertencia: ¿Ooc? La verdad no sé, creo que sí, como es la primera que escribo de este anime, no sé si he captado sus personalidades como es. Ustedes me dirán si es así. Estoy para aprender :3

**Falsa Realidad ****[Aidou&Sayori]**

**Capitulo 3.**

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y mi cuerpo se estremeció levemente, aquello que había pasado por mi seca garganta no era jugo de cereza, ni nada que se le pareciera, su sabor era toralmente diferente y hasta en cierto punto repugnante, sentí la necesidad de escupir el resto que no había podido tragar, me era imposible. Abruptamente me pare de la silla y noté como todos me miraban con confusión, ignorando sus miradas interrogantes y sin perder tiempo, abandoné el comedor.

A paso apresurado recorrí los inmensos pasillos de la academia, me urgía de gran manera llegar a mi habitación, pues retener ese raro líquido en mi boca me era ya, casi imposible, y por instinto lo tendría que escupir donde sea, pero no, yo nunca haría tal cosa.

Con mis manos temblorosas, abrí la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Yuuki, mis pies siguieron en movimiento hasta el baño, donde frente al lavamos, escupí aquel liquido rojizo. Tosí un par de veces, al instante que lavaba mi boca con la fresca agua que el lavamos me otorgaba, lave mi boca innumerables de veces, pero el amargo sabor no parecía querer desaparecer, ¿Qué había tomado?

—¡Yori-chan! —es la voz de Yuuki que llega a mis oídos, y por ende asumo que ha entrado a la habitación.

—Yuuki… —susurro mientras a paso lento salgo del baño.

—Oh, Yori-chan ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

La mire atenta mientras procesaba sus preguntas, mismas que yo me hacia, ¿qué sucedió? Claramente pude darme cuenta de que había tomado la copa de Aidou-sama, una clara equivocación, pero lo que mi boca había probado no era jugo de cereza, de eso estaba segura, entonces, ¿qué era? Con cierta curiosidad removí mi lengua dentro de mi cavidad bucal, intentando reconocer aquel amargo sabor, y si, lo había reconocido, en cierto modo, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud, ¿dónde lo había probado? Hice memoria, mientras pasaba mis dedos por mis labios y un extraño ardo proveniente de mi dedo índice, captó mi atención, y ahí fue cuando todo encajó.

Mire con nerviosismo la herida que lentamente intentaba cicatrizar, lo recordaba con exactitud, hace dos días mientras ayudaba a Yuuki en la cocina, me corte el dedo índice levemente gracias al mal uso que la estaba brindando al cuchillo, recuerdo haber llevado por instinto el dedo que sangraba a mi boca, lo recordaba claramente, recordaba el sabor de la sangre.

Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa y retrocedí lentamente producto del estado de shock en el que me encontraba, sangre era lo que se encontraba en la copa de Aidou-sama, y no solo la de él, pues también recuerdo claramente como todos los de la clase nocturna tenia aquel líquido rojizo frente a ellos…

—¡Yori-chan, respóndeme! —abruptamente fui sacudida por la mano de Yuuki, que sin darme cuenta se poso en mi hombro derecho, en un intento de traerme a la realidad.

—Sangre… —le susurré por lo bajo, con mi mirada en un punto cualquiera de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó confusa y nerviosa. —¡Yori-chan! ¿Qué te pasa? —la mano libre de Yuuki se posó en mi hombro izquierdo, para posteriormente sacudirme con brusquedad, intentando nuevamente traerme a la realidad, y esta vez su acción fue efectiva.

—Yuuki… Estoy bien, tranquila —le hablé con mis ojos posado en ella, intentado tranquilizar sus acciones.

—Me has asustado, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Si te digo lo que he descubierto, no me creerías.

—¿Descubierto? Dime, yo siempre creeré en tus palabras —me dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

Dudé en decirle el porqué de mis acciones, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yuuki es mi mejor amiga, y entre nosotras no había secretos.

—Yuuki, tomé por equivocación la copa de Aidou-sama y bebí el líquido de esta. —noté como Yuuki palideció al escuchar mis palabras. —Y aquel líquido era... sangre —en un susurro salió aquella última palabra, temiendo ser escuchada, temiendo no ser creída.

—¿Sangre? ¿Estas segura? —me preguntabó con cierto tartamudeo.

—Si Yuuki, sabes que no inventaría una cosa así. Lo que en la copa de Aidou-sama se encontraba era sangre, y estoy segura que en los demás estudiantes de la clase nocturna había lo mismo.

Le revelé la información que a mi mente había llegado, el nerviosismo en mi seguía latente y mi cabeza empezaba a maquinar miles de preguntas, y ninguna con una posible respuesta. Con cierta curiosidad miré a Yuuki, que ante mis palabras no pareció sorprenderse, más bien parecía asustada por lo que yo había dicho, mirándome con cierta tristeza

—No pareces sorprendida.

—Yori-chan yo… lo siento.

"_Lo siento"_ Ciertamente no era la respuesta que normalmente escucharía en estos momentos, ese "lo siento" no tenía sentido, ¿Lo siento de que?

—¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

Ella no me contestó, simplemente bajo su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos de mi presencia, como si quisiera evitar hacer contacto conmigo, realmente no entendía sus acciones, no tenían sentido, parecía estar disculpándose por algo malo que hubiese echo, parecía estar avergonzada, parecía como si ella _"No pareces sorprendida"… _Me estuviese ocultando algo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuuki? —le pregunté confusa, intentando encontrar una posible explicación.

—Yori-chan si te lo oculte es porque no quise nada malo te pasara, quise protegerte.

—Yuuki, ¿protegerme de qué? No entiendo —le pregunté un tanto desconcertada por sus palabras.

Los ojos de Yuuki se cristalizaron sin explicación alguna, y sin previo aviso me abrazo con firmeza, yo sin entender correspondí su abrazo, mientras claramente escuchaba los sollozos que de la boca de Yuuki salían, ¿Por qué esta así? Me pregunté confusa. Intenté analizar lo ocurrido, intentando encontrar una explicación, hice memoria y a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de lo que hace horas había sucedido, como si de una película se tratará. Los gritos de Akatsuki-sama y Aidou-sama intentando detener mi acción cuando tome la copa equivocada, la sangre que a mi garganta llegó, las palabras y lagrimas de Yuuki…

Detuve mis pensamientos de manera abrupta, "los gritos de Akatsuki-sama y Aidou-sama", ¿por qué gritaban de manera desesperante? Una explicación clara había para esa interrogante, ellos sabían lo que en la copa se encontraba. Claro estaba, por eso sus miradas llenas de sorpresa y cierto miedo, y no solo ellos, sino todos los de la clase nocturna, quienes también tenían aquella copa que contenía líquido rojizo frente a ellos, todos estaban bebiendo lo mismo.

Me separe de Yuuki de manera brusca, ella me miraba con tristeza, yo la miraba con miedo, ahora todo encajaba de alguna manera, las pregunta de ¿Por qué esta actitud de Yuuki? ¿Por qué no se sorprende ante mis palabras? ¿Por qué llora y me mira con tristeza? Tenían una respuesta.

Yuuki sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Yuuki… ¿Qué son los de la clase nocturna? —tartamudeando le pregunté, ciertamente una pregunta extraña, pero yo sabía que ella tenía la respuesta.

—Yori-chan, de nada vale no decirte la verdad… —paro su explicación para limpiar sus lágrimas. —Espero que me escuches y me entiendas. —sus pulmones se llenaron de aire producto de un suspiro que ella misma provocó. —Los de la clase nocturna son… Vampiros —me susurró.

El miedo me invadió.

—Chicas, deben volver al comedor, la cena aun no ha terminado.

Aidou-sama, quien sin darme cuenta había entrado a la habitación, diciendo ciertas palabras que tarde en procesar, pues me encontraba abrumada por lo que Yuuki había susurrado. Horrorizada pose mis ojos caramelos sobre sus ojos azulados, y por inercia di un paso atrás, en un intento de alejarme de él, en sus labios estaba tatuada una sonrisa divertida.

—Aidou-senpai, preferimos no ir, Yori-chan y yo tenemos que hablar —le habló Yuuki con voz segura.

—Son órdenes del director.

El silencio reinó en la habitación durante unos segundos, mire a Yuuki quien parecía estar divagando en su mente intentando encontrar una posible excusa para no ir al comedor, pero si eran órdenes del director, no se podían desobedecer, y un posible regaño era lo menos que quería en este momento.

—Vamos Yuuki, no podemos estar contra las órdenes del director —con mucho esfuerzo intenté que mi voz sonará segura, pero mi estado me delataba, mi cuerpo temblaba levemente.

—Pero Yori-chan…

Ignoré su intento de retenerme con palabras que ni siquiera llegué a escuchar, intentando ocultar mi miedo y nerviosismo pasé por un lado de Aidou-sama, quien me miraba con cierta diversión, despreocupado y con una sonrisa traviesa, decidí ignorarlo también.

A paso lento me encamine nuevamente al comedor, intentando tranquilizar mi mente, pues las preguntas llegaban a ella de manera abrupta y sin compasión, sintiendo una leve punzada. Las palabras de Yuuki seguían en proceso de asimilación _"Los de la clase nocturna son vampiros" _Me repetía constantemente, intentando creerlo, hasta que caí en cuenta lo que esas palabras significaban. ¿Vampiros? ¿Será posible? Aquellas viejas historias que cuando era chiquita mi abuelo me contaba, ¿eran ciertas? No, él siempre me decía que eran leyendas, lejos de la realidad. Pero ¿Yuuki me habrá dicho la verdad? Bueno, ella nunca me mentiría. Aunque esa era otra cosa, si las palabras de Yuuki eran verdaderas significa que todo este tiempo me ha estado mintiendo, me ha estado ocultando la verdad de lo que es la realidad.

Con la cabeza gacha intentó retener las lágrimas que amenazan por salir, Yuuki, mi mejor amiga me ha mentido todo este tiempo, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? Y como queriendo ser la respuesta a mi pregunta, sus palabras llegaron a mi mente _"Yori-chan si te lo oculte es porque no quise nada malo te pasara, quise protegerte" _¿Protegerme de qué? Me preguntaba con cierta molestia, que rápidamente se sustituyó por miedo, ¿acaso los de la clase nocturna era seres peligrosos? Me pregunté dudando de una posible afirmación, pues si fueran peligrosos, el director no los tendría en la academia, bueno eso asumiendo que el director sepa quienes son los de la clase nocturna, aunque dudo que no lo sepa, pues si Yuuki lo sabe, por ende también lo sabrá el director y Zero.

Una lágrima rebelde escapa por mi mejilla, ¿todas las personas importantes para Yuuki sabían la verdad? El director y Zero son todo para Yuuki, ¿Y yo? Pretendiendo ser mí mejor amiga me mintió, rompió la promesa que habíamos hecho, no, imposible de perdonar y olvidar.

Porque Yuuki ha permitido que viva en una falsa realidad.


End file.
